The Reunion
by AFN
Summary: Somehow, with the help of Captain Jack Harkness and the Torchwood team, the Doctor is reunited with his long lost daughter Jenny. New Chapters added: Chapters 7,8 and 9 now up! Sorry for the long delay! Please, Please, Please review! Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**The Reunion**

**Chapter 1**

Lightning seared across Cardiff bay silently, although there wasn't any thunderstorms in the sky. It was clear, with stars twinkling like distant diamonds. A figure lay on the floor unmoving. It was a young woman with hair like gold, tied back into a ponytail. She was dressed in green combats and a green T-shirt. No one was around, and if they were they would have either ignored what they saw or the weakest ones would have turned tail and ran for their lives.

The young woman didn't move for a minute. Her head swam. They had told her that this would happen. The Thaxolians. Suddenly, it all came back to her, in a huge wave. She had used their portal, which flashed with every destination possible. They had said that one image was of Earth; where her father's companions, she was told, had usually come from. It was surprising how so many people she had come across during her short time travelling, knew of her father. He was famous throughout the galaxy, both as a hero and saviour but in other regions, a maniac and a meddler. She even heard of him being a murderer but deep down she didn't believe it, couldn't believe it.

When she had told the Thaxolians that she was looking for the Doctor they immediately wanted to help, as he had helped them avert a major war on their world. She didn't tell them she was his daughter; sometimes she didn't feel the need or the want too. She didn't want to ride on his coat tails and wanted to make her own way in the universe.

She had an idea while on Thax, the world in which she had crashed onto, that if her father had companions originating from Earth, then maybe one day he would go back there and she would find him. It was a long shot but it was a shot. The only problem was that there wasn't a definite way of knowing where and when on Earth she would land but, she thought, it was better than nothing.

Before she left they had given her an electronic device which had a scanner, a language translator, a teleport and a communicator all built in, which was very kind of them after she had lost her own transport when she had crash landed onto their world. In a way, she felt guilty for doing nothing but crashing onto their world, to warrant their precious gift. Of course, the Thaxolians didn't want to listen so she took it, vowing that when she came back she would pay back this kindness.

After a few minutes that felt like an eternity, her head began to clear leaving a large headache, which pulsed painfully throughout her head like a ticking time bomb. Slowly and gingerly she lifted her head and looked about her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hub suddenly began to shake violently, sending files, equipment and the Torchwood team to the floor.

Gwen Cooper slowly regained her balance after being thrown off her chair and staggered to her computer, trying to figure out what was happening. Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones rushed out of the conference room; Jack grabbing hold onto the railing to steady himself and Ianto rushing down the stairs, almost falling down them as he tried to reach a computer.

"What's going on?" shouted Jack, over the loud noise of crashing objects, holding on for dear life.

"We have rift activity!" shouted Gwen, looking at the screen whilst making sure she didn't fall.

"Can you see what it is?" shouted Jack just as the rumbling stopped.

"No need to shout!" smiled Gwen, "Checking it now… It seems like an object possibly a humanoid has dropped out of it," she replied, looking up at Jack.

"Any clear picture on what it is? Another weevil?" asked Jack, walking down the stairs, stopping behind Gwen, looking at the screen.

"Doesn't look like it," replied Gwen, "but the image from the C.C.T.V camera is very unclear so I can't be sure." God she wished Tosh was here.

"Ok, I'm going to have a look. Where did it land?" asked Jack as he reached for his long coat, draped over a nearby chair.

"Right on top of us," she replied, "near…" she said, looking closer to the screen, "the millennium centre," looking up at Jack.

"Right, Ianto you're with me; Gwen stay here, we will be back soon and bring up everything we have on what's just happened."

Jack and Ianto raced out of the Hub, the door closing behind them. As they got out into the open, they looked around and at first they saw nothing but quickly they saw a figure of a girl struggling to pick herself up, right where Gwen had said she would be.

Jack took out his mobile and hit the dial key. Gwen answered.

"Gwen, we have found the humanoid that fell out of the rift. It appears to be a girl."

"A girl?"

"Yes, a girl. She appears to be struggling, which is no surprise. Get the med. lab ready so we can check her out when we get back," he said

"Ok, no problem."

Jack hung up and replaced his phone on his pocket. He saw that Ianto had already reached the girl, who was still struggling to get up. He quickly but casually moved over to her.

"Don't move," said Jack, to the girl, "you've had a rough ride." He bent down and tried to support her. She looked towards him.

"Where am I?" she asked

"Cardiff," replied Jack, softly

"Cardiff?" looking up at him confused

"Don't worry everything will be explained later. What's your name?" asked Jack, looking at her. There was something familiar about her that he couldn't put his finger on. Had he met her before in a bar, somewhere in Cardiff?

"Jenny, I think," she replied. Jack could see that she was shaking her head, "and I think I have a headache."

"Have you been drinking?" he asked, all ready knowing what the answer was.

"No," replied Jenny, shaking her head, raising a unsteady hand to her head. "Lets get you checked out, shall we," replied Jack, smiling, as both him and Ianto helping her to stand.

"Can you walk?" he asked, as he tried to keep her stable as she tried to regain control of her body.

"I think so," replied Jenny, "and by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Jack and this Ianto," he replied, indicating to Ianto who was standing on the either side of her, with his free hand.

"Hi and thank you but I just want to warn you that I think I'm going to faint any mom…" she smiled, then suddenly fainted in Jacks arms.

"I always seem to have that effect on the woman," Jack joked, smiling as he took Jenny into his arms and walked back to base, followed by Ianto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back at the HUB, Gwen had kept track of the events, uploaded everything onto Jacks computer and had run checks on the rift, which to her relief had largely become silent again. She looked at Jack, Ianto and the girl (in Jack's arms) move towards the hub. The girl looked familiar somehow but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She moved to the medical bay and had begun to get everything ready. About 10 minutes later, Jack with the girl and Ianto, appeared in the medical bay.

"So who is she?" she asked, as Jack laid the unconscious girl on a nearby bed.

"Her name is Jenny," he replied, "Could you run tests on her to check that she's alright? She passed out before we got her back. I think it's just the shock of coming though the rift. I'll be back in a minute, just going to check on what really happened."

"Sure, I put everything onto your terminal," said Gwen as Jack left the room, followed by Ianto.

She took out scanners and took samples from Jenny. Thank god, she thought, that she had asked Owen for some lessons on what to do before he had died. A pang went through her stomach. She really missed him and Tosh.

She completed a full body scan and was looking at the computer screen at the results. Jenny appeared to be fine, but there was something else that seemed very out of place. Jack had to know about this. She left Jenny, sleeping on one of the beds and went out to find Jack. She found him hunched over his computer terminal, flicking through the data on the rift. Images of a blue flash and an object falling through on to the floor.

"Jack?" she said, making him jump. He quickly turned around with his gun in his hand, pointing it directly at her head. Then he saw it was Gwen behind him. "Gwen, don't do that!" he snapped, surprised, replacing the gun back into its holster.

"Sorry but I have found something which I think you should see this." She replied

"What is it?" he asked

"Come and have a look." She said, turning around and walking back towards the medical bay, Jack following.

As they entered the medical bay, Gwen went straight over to the computer terminal and brought up the scan results. Jack followed and stood beside her. The scan showed Jenny to have two hearts instead of just the one.

"She has two hearts," said Gwen. Jack was speechless.

"That's impossible." He replied, puzzled as he looked closer at the screen.

"That's what I thought," Gwen began, " so I did another scan and it came up the same. I could be a double exposure but I seriously doubt that."

"Not with a digital scanner," said Jack as he looked over at the sleeping form of Jenny. There were only two other people he knew of, who had two hearts but one of them was dead. It was impossible, surely.

"I think we need to ask her some more questions, don't you? Let me know when she wakes up," said Jack, turning to leave

"What are you going to do?" asked Gwen, looking up

"Don't know yet but let me know when she wakes, Ok." Jack replied

"OK."

Jack was still in his office, trying to get his mind over the information he had just received. It had been a few hours since Gwen had shown him the scan and he still couldn't believe it. There was a knock at his door. Jack looked up and saw Ianto stood there. He opened the door and walked in.

"Jack, Gwen wanted me to tell you that the girl, Jenny, has just woken up. She wants you come to the medical bay."

"Ok, thanks, tell her I'll be there in a minute." Replied Jack

"Ok." Replied Ianto, although he didn't leave. Jack looked up at him.

"Anything else?" he asked

"Yes. Are you ok?" asked Ianto, "you have been acting weirdly ever since that girl has come here. What's up?"

"Nothing's up, I'm fine," replied Jack, making to get up from his chair.

"Ok, if your sure," said Ianto, looking directly at him

"I'm sure," replied Jack, walking towards Ianto. " Actually, come to think of it, I'm just puzzling over the 'puzzle' that has presented itself."

"What do you mean, 'puzzle'?" asked Ianto, "what's going on?"

"Follow me and you will see," said Jack. He led Ianto to the medical bay. On entering the room, he saw Gwen checking over Jenny, who was sitting up on the bed. She seemed to be a lot better since he left her.

"How's the patient?" said Jack, as he walked over to Jenny and Gwen, followed by Ianto.

"She's fine," replied Gwen, "fully recovered as far as I can tell."

"Yes, I'm fine," said Jenny, smiling

"Good and as your up, I was just wondering whether you up to answering few questions."

"Sure, what about?" asked Jenny, looking at Jack

"OK, well, we would like to know where you actually came from and how you got here, to Earth?" asked Jack. Gwen and Ianto were now looking at Jenny as she answered.

"Well, I think I came from a planet called Thax where they had the use of portals, which linked to every known place in the universe. I tried to help them out as well as other planets but my ship got damaged and the Thax helped me," she replied

"Thax, Ok but why did you come to Earth?" asked Jack

"I'm trying to find someone," replied Jenny

"Who, exactly?" quizzed Jack

"What is this, an interrogation?" demanded Jenny

"No, it's not an interrogation. We just need a few questions answered because you suddenly appear out of the rift and…" said Jack

"The rift?" asked Jenny

"Yeah, the rift; it's a gateway to another universe which we are patrolling. It runs through Cardiff, which is where you are," replied Gwen

"And who are you?" asked Jenny

"I'm Gwen," she said, "and this is…"

"Who we are is not important," Jack interrupted, looking at Gwen and then looked back at Jenny, "What is though, is the fact that we have discovered you having two hearts, which to us is impossible. What exactly are you?"

"Its not impossible, I got them from my dad."

"And who is that?" asked Gwen

"He's known as the Doctor," replied Jenny, looking at Gwen

A stunned silence filled the room. Gwen looked at Jack and saw the surprise on his face. Jenny looked at all of them, confused by the sudden silence.

"The Doctor? You're the Doctor's daughter?" asked Jack, softly and slowly as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

"Yes," replied Jenny, "have you seen him?"

"No, not for a while."

"Oh…when do you think he will come back?" asked Jenny.

"No idea," said Jack, "but I think I have a way to bring him here though,"

"You can bring him here?" asked Jenny,

"I think I can, yes but bear with me and I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, just get some rest, you have been through a lot. OK?" replied Jack

"Ok, and thank you," smiled Jenny, settling back onto the bed.

Jack walked back into the main space of the Hub, quickly followed by Ianto.

"What do you mean you have a way to bring the Doctor here?" asked Ianto

"We have his number, from when we had to contact him about the Daleks, right?" asked Jack, looking at Ianto, walking beside him.

"Yes," Ianto replied, "I think so."

"Good, then I can call him and get him here," explained Jack

"Then what?" asked Ianto, looking at him

"Then he can explain what the hell is going on here."

"Right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The TARDIS suddenly shuddered to a halt. The Doctor stuck his head up from behind a newspaper he was been reading. He looked up at the centre column and what he saw left him speechless. It had stopped by itself and all he could hear was the gentle humming of the TARDIS. The TARDIS had materialised by itself. But where? He threw the newspaper aside as he rushed towards controls, determine to figure out what the hell was going on.

He had only just been to London, checking up on Donna. She was getting on with her life, or so Wilfred had told him. She had been out of the house at the time which was a good thing as it stopped an awkward situation from happening. What it did do was emphasise the fact that he missed her around and reminded him of the awful but necessary decision he had to make. He could still hear her pleas for him not to do it but he knew he had to just to protect her.

Throughout their travels she had brought exactly what he had needed; a uncomplicated friendship which saw them become best friends with no other feelings to confuse matters. Someone who had genuinely enjoyed every planet he had taken her to and not let anything else cloud it. Who had been the life of the party but also the person he needed to stop himself from going a step too far. Only one person other than Donna that took that role and more, in his life and that was Rose. But, now he was stuck somewhere the TARDIS had apparently wanted to go on his own. That moment felt the loneliest he had felt in years.

Suddenly, the phone, which Martha had given him, began to ring bringing him out of his reverie. The Doctor rushed over to it.

"Hello? Martha?"

"Doctor!" replied a familiar American voice.

"Jack?"

"How are you doing, Doc?" replied Jack.

"Fine. What do you want? I'm kinda in the middle of something," replied the Doctor, still flicking various switches across the control panel.

"What's happened?"

"The TARDIS has suddenly stopped or landed somewhere and I don't know where."

"But I thought you liked that," asked Jack, laughing

The Doctor didn't answer.

"Well I think I can help you with your problem, Doctor," said Jack, braking the silence, "you're in Cardiff."

"Cardiff? You sure?"

"Yup, have a look!"

The Doctor quickly moved towards the computer screen. What he saw confirmed it. He saw the Millennium Center with its sloping side with writing, on the right of the screen, with a fountain which had water cascading down it, to the left. What confirmed it was the presence of a tall stocky man with a long blue air force jacket, falling down to his ankles with a smile on his face, walking towards the TARDIS, with a phone to his ear.

Oh god, thought the Doctor, he was in Cardiff, _somehow_, and now Jack was coming towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor moved towards the door, putting on his long brown coat. He opened it and walked out, closing it behind him. He looked about him. The sun was shining but it wasn't dazzling. The wind was warm. At least it wasn't raining. He turned back towards the TARDIS and ran his hand up and down the woodwork, like he was checking for any faults. "What happened, eh?" he asked, softly. He turned back to face Jack. Whatever was going on here, he knew either that it wouldn't surprise him or he wouldn't like it.

"Hey Doc, how are you?" smiled Jack, putting his phone away.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" replied the Doctor, a little agitated.

Jack stopped a few feet away from the Doctor.

"Waiting for you." Jack replied, grinning, "Thanks for coming, by the way."

"You were waiting for me, why? How did you know I was coming here? _I_ didn't know I was coming here.

The Doctor thought about what may have pulled him here. The same thing had happened recently before when the TARDIS landed in Messaline. Could it be the same situation? He looked back at Jack.

"Have you got anything to do with this?" he demanded, pointing his finger at him accusingly

"Why would think that _I_ had anything to do with it?" replied Jack, a little ruffled

"Oh I don't know," replied the Doctor sarcastically, "I was travelling in the TARDIS, minding my own business and suddenly _something_ happened making the TARDIS change course on its own accord and it landed here and _somehow_ you were standing here, 'waiting' for me." He finished, emphasising the word waiting.

"Ok, Ok, calm down," began Jack, "yes I was waiting for you because I tried to call you to bring you here and when I finished dialling, I heard you landing but I don't know what actually brought you here."

There was silence from the Doctor as he pondered this answer.

"Right, so if it wasn't you that dragged me here," began the Doctor. He turned around, with the TARDIS key in his hand and opened the door, "then who did?"

He rushed in and towards the central console, with Jack on his heels. The Doctor hit a few buttons here and there, and looked at the screen looking at the results of his scan. He stopped and turned to Jack.

"Jack, you haven't had any strange occurrences happening in the past few days?" asked the Doctor, "No spaceships; No aliens trying to take over the world, anything?"

"Well…" mumbled Jack

The Doctor raised his eyebrow in response, "Jack?"

Jack opened his mouth like he was about to say something then closed it again as he thought of a way to say it.

"Jack? If you know _anything_ then you have to tell me," demanded the Doctor, but he got no reply. He walked over to Jack and stood in front of him, "Jack, you have to tell me everything you might know!"

Jack sighed and took another deep breath and looked straight at the Doctor.

"Jenny's here," he replied,

"Jenny?" repeated the Doctor, shocked.

"Yes, your _daughter_," replied Jack

"Yes I know who she is," said the Doctor, snapped, turning away from Jack "but, that's impossible because she died. Unless…"

"Unless, what?" asked Jack,

"Unless, she regenerated after all," said the Doctor, turning to face Jack again, with a wide grin, then a frown of guilt washed it away, "and then I abandoned her, like I do with everyone else. Why didn't I stay and looked after her?" he added, more to himself

"How could you know she would regenerate? You thought she was dead, that's understandable," said Jack, "look what happened to me."

"Yes, but I'm a Time Lord. I should have known. I should have taken Jenny to the TARDIS and then I would have been there to help her with her first regeneration," said the Doctor, angry with himself for letting down the most important person in his life.

"It's not your fault, Doctor! And anyway she's here now and she's been asking for you so maybe you can apologise to her but I don't think she's angry with you," said Jack, "Come on."

He turned and headed towards the doors of the TARDIS. He noticed that the Doctor wasn't following. He turned back around to see the Doctor, leaning against the central control panel, arms crossed, deep in thought.

"Doctor? Aren't you coming?" asked Jack, motioning to the doors behind him.

"Hmm… what?" replied the Doctor, looking up at Jack, suddenly realising he was there.

"Are you coming?" repeated Jack, motioning towards the door more emphatically.

"Oh yes, of course… sorry," said the Doctor, as he made to move towards Jack, then he suddenly stopped.

"Jack, I need to know something," asked the Doctor

"What?" replied Jack

"What does Jenny look like? I need to know," replied the Doctor.

"I thought you would know, just by looking at her?" questioned Jack, "Like you did with the Master."

"Just humour me, Jack, for old times sake," replied the Doctor, almost pleadingly.

"Ok, well she's kinda cute," began Jack, and instantly received a frown from the Doctor, which made him smile, "she has long blonde hair in a ponytail; she's wearing a green tee-shirt and green combats with…" replied Jack

"That's enough, Jack, thank you," interrupted the Doctor as he headed towards the door, with a purpose. He passed Jack who was caught off guard and opened the door. He turned to a speechless Jack and said,

"Aren't you coming?" with a twinkling in his eye and a small smile, and headed back out into the open.

Jack followed the Doctor out of the door and into the open air of Cardiff bay. There were lots of people milling about enjoying the warm day; chatting, laughing, relaxing.

Deep down, he was still confused on why the Doctor needed to know what his daughter looked like. He had never known the Doctor to ask that kind of question, even when they were trying to capture the Master a few years ago. The Doctor had said then that he would know him when he saw him. So if he could do it then why not now? Things didn't seem right.

His eyes moved to the Doctor, who was currently looking around and breathing in the warm air of the day as it came of off the bay.

"Hmmm…" breathed the Doctor, "nothing like the fresh air of Cardiff," he looked towards Jack who was still standing near the TARDIS, wearing a mistrusting look on his face. He felt his happy mood waning a little.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"I'm still confused as to why you asked me about Jenny," replied Jack

"Ah," replied the Doctor, looking down to his trainers.

"I thought you would know what she looked like because you and her are Time Lords, or have I got totally the wrong end of the stick, which wouldn't be the first time?" replied Jack

"Well, you are right. I would know by sight but I just wanted to know," explained the Doctor, looking back up at Jack

"Why?" enquired Jack

"I don't know. I just did,"

"Right…ok," said Jack, still eyeing the Doctor.

"Do you want to show me where is, then?" asked the Doctor, " or do you want to stand here all day and ask anymore pointless questions that happen to be on your mind?"

"Sure, why not?" replied Jack.

They both moved towards the large fountain that was the secret entrance to the underground hide of the Cardiff branch of Torchwood. Jack stopped close to the fountain. He took out his mobile and hit the dial key. Ianto answered.

"Ianto, I'm coming in. Activate the lift. I have the Doctor with me," he said moving towards the opening hatch of the lift and stepping on to it, followed by the Doctor.

"Understood, activating the lift now," replied Ianto.

"See you in five," said Jack, then shut off his phone and replaced it into his pocket as the lift started to move.

"Always to be in control," mumbled the Doctor, " and what was the 'I have the Doctor with me' all about?"

"Always and sorry about that, I always want to give the impression that I'm the one in charge," replied Jack, .

"So you should, being the head of a branch of an organisation that stabs people in the back for all the wrong reasons then claiming they are in the right," replied the Doctor.

"Oh come now, Doctor. I know how much you like Torchwood! We can't be that bad!" he laughed.

The Doctor smirked but said nothing.

The lift continued to move downwards, taking both Jack and the Doctor towards the underground passages that was Torchwood. Truth be told the Doctor had never been inside this branch, although it didn't really matter because Torchwood was Torchwood no matter where it was.

The Doctor still couldn't believe that he was going to meet Jenny again. She was alive. He knew that she would somehow regenerate, as she was a Time Lady given to him through unconventional means but he had given up on her and so missed her first regeneration. To him it was like missing out on her first steps in life. But, by the grace of Rassilion, he had been given another chance and he was sure he wasn't going to squander it this time. Oh, how Donna would love this, he thought.

Suddenly the lift halted, bringing the Doctor out of his thoughts.

"Welcome to Torchwood 3, Doctor," smiled Jack, as he stepped off the lift. The Doctor stepped off and looked around. They seemed to be underground in what looked like old Victorian tunnels. Although that was the only thing that was 'old' about it. Everywhere else there seemed to be modern equipment.

A man dressed in a suit, with a strong welsh accent came up and talked to Jack.

"Doctor, may I introduce Ianto Jones. I think you met briefly when we fought the Daleks," said Jack. Ianto moved forwards and proffering his hand towards the Doctor.

"Hello, nice to meet you Doctor," said Ianto, nervously.

The Doctor instantly smiled and took his hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you too," said the Doctor. He turned to Jack,

"Where's Jenny?"

"She's in the infirmary. Gwen is down there looking after her. Its down here," Jack replied, indicating towards a door off of the main hub, "follow me."

The Doctor followed Jack through the control room and into the infirmary. It consisted of several beds with a monitoring station in the middle of the room. The Doctor looked around and spotted Jenny in one of the beds to the left of the door. She was sleeping. His hearts leapt. She looked so beautiful and angelic. He walked over to her bed, looking at her sleeping form. He took out his sonic screwdriver and proceeded to scan her for any problems. There seemed to be nothing wrong with her, which was always a good thing.

"She's fine, Doctor," Jack tried to say but saw the Doctor, ignoring him.

"How long has she been asleep?" asked the Doctor

"A few hours. She had been very tired when she came here, which is not surprising as she did come through the rift," answered a soft welsh accent belonging to a woman.

The Doctor looked up and saw a slim woman with long brunette hair, standing at the end of Jenny's bed.

"Hi I'm Gwen," she smiled

The Doctor nodded, smiling back and then looked back down towards Jenny. She looked so serene.

"You said she came through the rift?" he asked

"Yes, Jack found her," replied Gwen

"Did she say where she came from?" asked the Doctor

"Not to me no," replied Gwen.

"Right," said the Doctor, taking one last look at his sleeping daughter, then bending down to kiss her forehead.

"Jack, I…" began the Doctor He turning away from his daughter and noticed that Jack had left him alone.

"He told me that he would be in his office," replied Gwen

"Right."

The Doctor turned and moved away towards the door. He turned and saw Gwen watching him go.

"Let me know when she wakes," he asked

"Sure," she replied

The Doctor nodded and headed out of the door, heading for Jack's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It only took him a minute to reach the main hub but as he looked around, he couldn't see Jack anywhere. Then, in the corner of his eye, he saw movement above him. There was someone in what looked like a conference room. He quickly climbed the stairs and stopped at the door. It was wide open.

As the Doctor stood on the threshold he saw a medium sized desk sitting at the right side of the room, with two chairs on either side. The chair further away from the Doctor was turned away making it difficult to see the occupant. A computer screen was sitting to the side of it, facing the Doctor, and the keyboard just below that. There was another doorway opposite him, leading back into the hub. A large window, to the left of him facing the desk, giving a nice view into the space of the hub. It didn't look too bad. Very snug.

"Like what you've done with the place," said the Doctor, cheerily.

Instantly the chair turned.

"Doctor!" exclaimed Jack. He rushed over to the Doctor and drew him into a hug.

Jack instantly drew away, looking at the Doctors face.

"How is she?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"She's fine. Just sleeping," replied the Doctor, softly, smiling, "Gwen is keeping an eye on her and she'll let me know when she wakes up again."

"Of course," replied Jack, "please sit down," as he indicated to the vacant chair closest to him. As the Doctor moved and sat down, Jack closed the door to the room and moved towards the Doctor. He perched himself on the table facing him.

"So how have you been, Doc?" he asked

"Oh, just fine. You know me," he smiled

"Donna still with you?" asked Jack.

"Donna… no… she went home," said the Doctor, feeling the sadness trying to take him over again.

"What happened, Doctor?" asked Jack, sensing the Doctors mood.

"Well… you know when we fought the Daleks and Davros and when there was a second Doctor?" asked the Doctor, "Well, you know I said he was the product of a two way biological meta-crisis and how Donna had a Time Lord consciousness in her head. Well, that consciousness was quickly killing her because there shouldn't be a mixing between Time Lords and Humans. It was too much for her head to take."

"Well, you turned out alright," said Jack, a little playfully

"I'm different," replied the Doctor, dismissively, with a wave of his hand, "_anyway_, in order to save her, I had to wipe her memory and take her back home. She couldn't have any memory of the TARDIS, our adventures together or me. If she did then she would die as her mind would burn up."

"I'm so sorry, Doctor," said Jack, reaching over and placing his hand on his shoulder supportively.

"Well, at least she's safe now," sighed the Doctor.

"And Rose? Gone back to the parallel world?" ventured Jack.

"Yeah," said the Doctor, not looking at Jack. He still couldn't get over the reality of her being in the parallel world with the other Doctor; his other self. That kiss still tortured him. The whole situation tore at him, but he had to take his other self somewhere where he couldn't do anymore harm. But, in reality he did do more harm; to him. It just hurt that _he_ was with her and he wasn't.

"And what of the other Doctor?" asked Jack

"With Rose… he couldn't stay in this world because he would do too much damage. "At least Rose wont be lonely anymore," replied the Doctor, now looking at the floor, then he looked back up at Jack and smiled, "and I also gave them a piece of the TARDIS so they could grow one and travel around."

"A piece of the TARDIS? But I thought it would take thousands of years to grow," asked Jack

"It does, _normally_. I or actually Donna told them how to increase the rate of growth," replied the Doctor.

"Right, that's… interesting" said Jack, hesitantly, "but at least you got to see her again."

"I suppose," said the Doctor.

Silence reigned over them for a few moments as the Doctor tried to banish the thoughts that haunted him while Jack looked on, concerned about his emotional state. He knew that the Doctor had loved Rose but in truth he didn't know the full extent of that love. In fact, he didn't need to know. He only hoped that the Doctors pain would ease soon.

The silence that had descended between himself and Jack began to feel constrictive, almost choking him. He had to break it somehow and change the subject.

"Tell me Jack, what happened with the rift and Jenny?" asked the Doctor, looking back up at Jack.

"Well, we felt the rift become active and then out of nowhere, something came through. Gwen said it looked like a humanoid. Me and Ianto went out to see what it was," replied Jack, "and we found her, lying on the ground."

"And where did she land exactly?" asked the Doctor, intrigued

"Right on top of us," replied Jack

"And you brought her here," said the Doctor, more to himself, "did she say anything like where she came from?"

"Yes, she said she came from a planet called Thax, where they apparently have…"

"Portals to all the worlds in the universe," interrupted the Doctor

"You know it?" said Jack, surprised

"I've heard of it," replied the Doctor, "but never been there. Not yet," he added.

"Who are the Thax?" asked Jack

"More importantly, why was Jenny there? Did she say anything about it to you?" inquired the Doctor.

"Yeah, she said that she landed on their planet because her ship was damaged. She said that the Thaxolians helped her come here," replied Jack, looking at the Doctor, watching his reaction.

"Did she say why?" asked the Doctor, his face creased in thought.

"To find you," said Jack.

Briefly, there was another silence as the Doctor absorbed the information. So she had survived and risked her life to find him… more importantly, through impossible odds as it is very tricky to pinpoint where you'll actually land.

She was very much like him in every way, as he knew he would do exactly the same thing if he knew it would work or was the last option in a situation. He smiled at the thought.

"Do you have a recording of what happened?" asked the Doctor, looking up at Jack.

"Yes," replied Jack

"Can I have a look?"

"Of course," replied Jack. He immediately stood and moved around his desk. He turned to his computer. He instantly brought up the file and sat down in the nearby chair.

Jack played out the recording, which displayed Jenny's entry into this world. The Doctor studied it intently, with his glasses perched on his nose and asked for it to be replayed. He quickly moved around the desk and leaned close to the screen in order to take in every detail. Eventually he backed off and sat back in his chair opposite Jack.

So Jenny had come here through the rift, to Earth to find him. But why? Why did she land on Thax? Who was chasing her and who or what had made her crash. Those were the few questions that he would have to ask her when she woke up.

Jack looked at the Doctor while he sat in silence.

"Doctor?" asked Jack, turning in his chair towards the Doctor.

"Hmmm," mumbled the Doctor, coming out of his thoughts.

"Jenny, who is she? We found out that she has two hearts like you."

"I thought you already knew," replied the Doctor, puzzled.

"Yes but how?" asked Jack, prompted

"Well… Martha, Donna and me were taken to another planet. The TARDIS started to dematerialise without me even touching a button. We landed on a planet called Messaline, where the people were the descendants of a crashed ship's personnel and were fighting each other for control of their settlement. There they had machines that could grow people from a DNA sample very quickly, a little too quickly. At gun point they forced me to stick my hand into a sample extractor and a minute later, Jenny walked out," explained the Doctor, involuntarily rubbing his right hand.

"So she's some kind of clone?" asked Jack, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms, looking directly at the Doctor.

"No, not exactly. She's a child born from my DNA and only mine. So you could say I am both mother and father."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks but before I left I tried to stop the conflict and I thought I did but one of the generals was hell bent on spilling blood and tried to shoot me for stopping his war. At the last moment Jenny jumped in front of me. I couldn't save her," explained the Doctor sombrely, "she died in my arms. I should have taken her away from there. I should have waited. I knew in my soul that she would regenerate but at the time I was blinded to it."

"It wasn't your fault, Doctor and remember she's here now and she needs you!" said Jack, soothingly.

"I know," said the Doctor, more positively, looking back up at Jack, half smiling.

At that moment there was an unexpected knock on the door. Both the Doctor and Jack looked around to see who it was. Standing there was Gwen. Jack instantly waved her in.

"Any news?" asked the Doctor, urgently, jumping from his seat, as she came through the door.

"Yes, she's awake. She's asking for you," she replied.

Instantly, the Doctor rushed down the steps and across the hub, into the corridor, which led to the small ward where his daughter lay waiting for him. Jack and Gwen watched him leave. Gwen was taken by surprise by the sudden urgency that had taken over the Doctor.

"So how is she?" asked Jack as he moved from his seat and stood next to Gwen, who was still looking out of the door.

"She's fine but she has a slight headache," replied Gwen,

"And nothing else?" asked Jack, looking at Gwen.

"No, not what I could find anyway," she replied.

"Just like her dad then, tough as old boots," smiled Jack, as he started towards the door, followed by Gwen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As the Doctor re-entered the small ward, he immediately looked over towards his daughters bed and saw that one end of her bed had been raised, so she could sit up more comfortably. She had her face turned away from him, as she rested her head, clearly still feeling drained from what had happened to her.

The Doctor slowly walked towards her, as silently as he could so not to wake her, and sat down in a chair that was beside her bed. Silently, he stared at her, every minute counting his blessings that he had found her again. Uncharacteristically, after a few minutes he fell asleep in the chair, although subconsciously, he was still alert for anything that might happen.

Memories of his time with Donna and Jenny raced through his head and the time when he had taken Donna back home with no memory of him. But, the most prominent memory was when Jenny had died in his arms on Messaline. The emotions from the day raced through him again; sorrow, intense grief, anger, and the intense love he felt for her. Tears escaped from under his closed eyes, rolling down his cheek and softly landing onto his white shirt.

Jack came into the ward some time after and saw the Doctor asleep in the chair beside Jenny's bed. He hadn't immediately followed the Doctor when he had rushed out of his office earlier as he knew that the Doctor would want privacy but he didn't really expect what he saw before him. In an odd way, it was a sweet picture and he wasn't surprised he had fallen asleep as the Doctor had gone through a lot when he had dealt with the Daleks, saw Rose again and lost Donna.

As he came closer to the pair, he looked towards the Doctor and noticed he had been crying. He walked over to him and gently placed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor instantly awoke and looked towards whoever had woken him. He saw Jack looking at him with a worried look on his face.

"Jack? What's wrong? Is it Jenny?" asked the Doctor, as he looked over at Jenny who was still sleeping.

"No, she fine," Jack soothed, "but are you alright?"

"Why?" asked the Doctor, puzzled by the question.

"You look like you've been upset. Want to talk?" replied Jack as he crouched down beside the Doctor. The Doctor raised his hand to his face and felt wetness all over his face. Jack was right. Deep inside, he felt embarrassed. Usually he never let anyone know, let alone see, his true feelings.

"No, I'm alright. It was just a bad dream, nothing more," replied the Doctor, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"You're sure?"

"Positive," replied the Doctor, leaning back in his chair, "but thanks, Jack," the Doctor shortly added, with a small smile. Jack smiled, "No problem."

"Dad?"

Jack instantly straightened and turned as the Doctor quickly rose out his seat.

"I'm here," he whispered, softly taking her hand in his.

Jenny turned her face towards him, and smiled when she saw him.

"Dad!" she grinned, as she enveloped him into a huge hug, "god I've missed you!"

"Missed you too," he replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He held onto her so tightly not wanting to let go.

After a few moments though, the Doctor eventually drew away.

"How do you feel?" he asked, holding onto her hand with one hand and brushing her hair away from her face with his other.

"Better," she smiled, sitting up.

"Good," replied Jack, who had moved over to the foot of the bed, "no more headaches?"

"No," replied Jenny, "I feel fine," as she peeled away the covers.

"I really don't think you should get up," said the Doctor, concerned.

"Really, I'm fine. I've been sleeping too long," replied Jenny, smiling.

"And you feel able to stand?" asked the Doctor, as he moved a few inches away, giving her room as she swung her legs over and slowly stood up.

"I think that answers your question, Doctor," laughed Jack, "definitely father like daughter."

The Doctor laughed, and enveloped Jenny into another hug, while Jack looked on happily

An hour later Jack, the Doctor and Jenny were in the conference room, talking about what had happened to Jenny before she had come through the rift.

"How come you crashed onto Thax? Who was chasing you?" asked the Doctor, concerned.

"No one was chasing me," replied Jenny, "I was just going through an asteroid field when I brushed one of the asteroids and clipped a fuel cell. I tried to fix it but couldn't."

"And you crashed on Thax?" asked Jack

"Yes. That was the closest planet I could find as I was quickly losing power," she replied.

Her mind went back to that moment. All the warning lights were flashing; a siren was screaming in her ears indicating that the engines were damaged and quickly losing power. She quickly looked at her navigational display.

"_Computer, are there any nearby planets around?" she shouted_

"_Affirmative," _

"_Where?" _

"_Approximately 1 light year."_

_She looked at the screen, and saw it. The computer called it Thax and more importantly it had an oxygen/ hydrogen atmosphere. Which she knew was a good thing._

"_Set course for the planet Thax," she commanded, and the ship instantly changed course. She hoped she would make it in time._

_After what seemed like an eternity, she reached Thax but due to the rapid deterioration of the ship's engines, she had no way of controlling the decent of the ship as it careened into the planet's atmosphere. All she could do was try and keep the craft level as it drew closer and closer to the ground, hoping the crash wouldn't kill her. Luckily, the craft was the one that was destroyed. Not fully, but enough to allow it not to fly again without extensive repairs. The only thing she could do was find help._

_She gingerly extracted herself from her ship. She looked in all directions, but at first she could see nothing then something twinkled in the rays of the planets sun. She held up her hand, protecting her eyes. As she looked closer, narrowing her eyes, she could see the distant spires of a city. It looked miles away but it was her only option. _

"Then what happened?" asked the Doctor, bringing Jenny out of her thoughts.

"I crashed but I wasn't hurt. I had landed near to one of their cities. I went for help but I didn't know what to expect," replied Jenny

"And they helped you?" asked Jack

"Yes, I told them I had to get to a planet called Earth, to find someone," replied Jenny

"And they never asked who or why?" asked the Doctor

"No," replied Jenny, "they just showed me their portals and told me they were connected to every planet in the universe. They brought up Earth and said that I had just step through and I would be there instantly. They said it was like walking through a door. But, they also warned me that I would feel side effects from the transfer."

"umm… interesting," remarked the Doctor, intrigued

"So what's this?" asked Jack, as he fished out a small device from his pocket and held it up. Jenny looked shocked and instantly looked at her wrists, then back at Jack. The Doctor turned to look.

"That's mine," exclaimed Jenny, shocked.

"What is it?" asked the Doctor, as he slipped his glasses on and peered at the device in Jacks hand.

"This," answered Jack, laying the device on the table, so everybody could see it, " brilliant device is a vortex manipulator. It has a built in language translator, a scanner, a teleport and a built in communicator."

"And by the looks of it, it's very…_very_…advanced," interjected the Doctor, as he peered closer to it, eventually picking it up in his hand, "better than yours I think, Jack," he added, with a small smile. Jack said nothing.

"And, its mine," exclaimed Jenny, irritated, "they gave it to me," she added

"Who gave it to you?" asked the Doctor, looking at his daughter, with device still in his hand.

"The Thax? But why?" he questioned

"Yes and I don't know why, they just did," replied Jenny.

"Hmmm," sighed the Doctor, in amazement, "nice of them," he added, as he looked back at the device, "not everyday an advanced race just hands over a piece of their technology."

"You didn't steal it did you?" he questioned, instantly regretting he even asked.

Jenny gasped. Eyes wide in shock.

"No, I _didn't_ steal it," she exclaimed angryly, "they gave it to me!"

"Ok, Ok, I was wrong, I'm sorry," replied the Doctor, quickly, holding both arms up in a sign of surrender.

"Can I have it back, please?" asked Jenny, holding out her open hand towards him.

"Sure," said the Doctor and he slid it back to Jenny and both he and Jack watched as Jenny put it back on her wrist.

After a minute of silence, the Doctor spoke to Jenny.

"So where were you coming from before you hit the asteroid and crashed on Thax? Messaline?"

"No, I was coming from a planet near Thax that I tried to help. I can't remember what it was called but there was a faction there that wanted to snare off-worlders. They sent out a false distress signal to reel people in. I tried to investigate it but they captured me when I landed. I later found out that they had captured other people too, when they took me to their camp, outside one of the main cities. They tried to use us in their plans to overthrow the government but it didn't work so they wanted to kill us instead as a last resort. I eventually escaped with help from the people I met there. But before I left I tried to stop it from happening again and with help, I did."

"What did you do?" asked the Doctor

"Switched off their distress beacon and tried to make both sides sit around a table and work out their differences and as far as I know, it worked," she grinned.

The Doctor smiled. She was definitely like him in every way but he didn't like the fact that her life had been in danger and he wasn't there to protect her.

"I'm just curious… but how come you wanted to come to Earth?" asked Jack, sitting back in his seat, and looking directly at Jenny.

"I heard about Dad having a connection with Earth and him having companions who came from Earth," said Jenny.

Instantly, Jack looked at the Doctor and laughed. The Doctor looked almost embarrassed.

"Looks to me, Doctor, your obsession with Earth is no longer a secret."

"Its not an obsession, Jack, or a secret," retorted the Doctor.

"But why Earth?" asked Jenny, looking at him.

"In my time of need, when I had nowhere else to go, Earth welcomed me and gave me a home. The people were kind to me and in return for their kindness, I want to protect them," replied the Doctor.

"And, what happened to Donna?" asked Jenny, realising that Donna wasn't with her father, like she was before on Messaline, "Is she still with you?"

"What?" asked the Doctor, caught off guard by the question.

"What happened to Donna?" repeated Jenny

"Donna…oh… I took her home," replied the Doctor, softly, with a sorrowful look etched on his face.

"What happened?" she asked, apprehensively. Jack instantly looked over at the Doctor and watched his reaction. The Doctor took at deep breath and looked at her with sad eyes.

"I had a run in with a race called the Daleks; they wanted to take over the Earth and destroy the universe but me and Donna, _with help_," added the Doctor, prompted by a deliberate cough from Jack, "stopped them. Destroyed them. I took her home after that,"

"Daleks?"

"Long story…I'll tell you later," replied the Doctor,

"And is she alright?" asked Jenny

"Oh she fine," the Doctor replied instantly grinning from ear to ear, dispelling the sadness of the moment before, "back with her family… safe and sound," he added cheerily. Jenny grinned back.

A sudden thought entered the Doctor's head, "Right, if we have finished here… there's something I want to show you."

The Doctor stood up, walked over to Jenny, taking her hand, helping her out of her chair and leading her out of the room.

"Hey!" exclaimed Jack, as he watched the two of them leave, "where are you going? Can't I come with you?"

"Alone Jack, please," pleaded the Doctor, resulting in a confused look on Jenny's face.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"It's a surprise," smiled the Doctor, then he turned to Jack, "so how do we get out of this place?"

A few minutes later both the Doctor and Jenny were back in the bright sunshine of the outside world. They had taken the lift that the Doctor had taken earlier with Jack. The Doctor stepped off, still holding Jenny's hand.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked

"Here," he replied, suddenly stopping in front of what Jenny thought of as a strange blue box.

"What is it?" she asked, as she looked up at it. It appeared to be made of wood, with the word's police box, all around the top of it. The windows glowed with a strange bright light. The Doctor had a key in one hand.

"This," he said as he placed the key inside the lock and turned it, "is my ship."

"Your…ship?" said Jenny, looking at him in bewilderment.

"Yup," grinned the Doctor. He pushed open the door, which creaked like the hinges hadn't been oiled in a long time but he didn't go in, "take a look," he motioned.

Jenny slowly walked through the door and into a large room, with a long column in the middle that glowed with a light florescent green-blue light. A large circular panel surrounded it, dotted with odd-looking objects next to what looked like little buttons. The whole room was bathed in a soft amber colour and the walls had, what looked like large spotlights embedded in it. Jenny just stood at the bottom of the ramp, looking around in amazement.

The Doctor silently walked past her, throwing his coat onto the nearest support strut and stood at the top of the small ramp, which connected with the main floor of the room.

"So what do you think?" he smiled, motioning around the large room, "It's called the TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space, although I have heard it being called something else," he added, "and this is the control room."

"Wow," she said as she slowly walked up the ramp towards him, looking around her. The Doctor's grin grew wider.

"So you like it?"

"Absolutely," grinned Jenny, "I just can't believe that it's bigger on the inside, than the outside. It's fantastic," she added

"And what's that?" she asked, motioning towards the central column and control panel. The Doctor turned.

"Ah, that's the most amazing part of all," said the Doctor, who was almost brimming with excitement about showing Jenny his precious ship.

"That," he pointed at the central column, "is the TARDIS's engines and the panel running around it is how I control her so its called the central…control…panel," he said in slight embarrassment.

"I haven't thought of a better name for it yet," he added in order to bring justification to it.

"It's wonderful," said Jenny, smiling and engulfing the Doctor in a hug, which he instantly returned.

"But does it really travel in time and space?" asked Jenny. The Doctor backed away slightly in order to see Jenny's face.

"Oh, absolutely!" he exclaimed, "Want to see how it works?" he asked.

But before Jenny could answer there was a loud knock at the door. Both Jenny and the Doctor turned. Another knock sounded, accompanied by a cry of "Doctor!"

"Who's that?" asked Jenny, looking at him.

The Doctor sighed and moved towards the door and opened it. Jack stood there, grinning at him.

"Doctor!" said Jack, still smiling, "you weren't thinking of going without me were you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," sighed the Doctor. Jack laughed as he stepped into the TARDIS.

"But, Jack, I thought I told you I wanted to be alone with Jenny?" said the Doctor, irritably

"You did but I couldn't miss Jenny's first trip in the TARDIS could I?" replied Jack, moving up the ramp.

"But, what about your team? What about Torchwood?" asked the Doctor, curiously, closing the door and following Jack up the ramp.

"Oh, they can do without me for a few days," replied Jack, dismissively with the wave of his hand.

"So… what do you think of the place, then?" he asked Jenny, who had been watching the exchange between them both, "bit pokey, isn't it?" added Jack, instantly looking at the Doctor.

"Pokey?" muttered the Doctor, indignantly, from behind them. Jenny smiled as Jack laughed.

"It's wonderful but it will take some getting used to," she replied. Jack smiled.

"Dad, was also about to show me how it works?" added Jenny, as the Doctor walked and stood to the side of them.

"Really?" he replied, instantly turning towards the Doctor, "So where you taking her first, then?"

"It's a surprise," replied the Doctor, as he moved towards the controls and started to plot a course.

"So, you're really not going to tell us then?" said Jack, across the console.

"Nope," grinned the Doctor, "everyone ready?" he asked, looking at Jenny, with a twinkle in his eye. She instantly nodded.

"Allons-y," he grinned, as he released the brake. Immediately, the TARDIS's central column started to rise and fall.

"You'd better grab onto something," warned Jack, as he looked at Jenny, "it's gonna be a bumpy ride."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The TARDIS materialised into a desolate landscape. Scorched desert for miles in every direction. The only hint of any civilisation was the remains of a crashed ship, resting approximately half a mile from the TARDIS and the distant spires of a city which were almost masked by the haze produced by the intense heat radiating from the hard ground.

Inside Jenny, the Doctor and Jack stood around the silent column of the Doctor's time machine. The Doctor raised the brake and grinned.

"Perfect landing," he remarked, "one of my best I think."

"Not bad," teased Jack, who was instantly rewarded with a glare, which he then answered with a smile. The Doctor turned his attention to his daughter who was still looking at the still column. She looked at him and smiled.

"It actually flew… through time and space?"

"Yup," grinned the Doctor

"And that's a different world out there?" she asked, motioning towards the two double doors behind her.

"Yup,"

"Not Cardiff?" she asked,

"No, not Cardiff," replied the Doctor as he moved and stood beside her.

"How?"

"Oh… long story… very long story... a very _very _long and complicated story," replied the Doctor

"Can you teach me?" asked Jenny, the Doctor instantly grinned,

"Oh I don't see why not, but first, want to take a look outside?" he said softly, with a gleam in his eye. Jenny looked at the door and then back at the Doctor who nodded encouragingly.

"Is it safe?" she asked, suddenly nervous

"Absolutely," grinned the Doctor. Jenny instantly grinned and rushed towards the doors and out into the new world.

"Like father like daughter," whispered Jack, smiling, as he watched Jenny move through the doors.

"Hmmm," said the Doctor, absentmindedly smiling to himself as he watched her go. Jack looked at him.

"You ok?" replied Jack,

"Oh I'm fine," replied the Doctor, smiling, "but to tell you the truth Jack, I never thought I would see her again," said the Doctor, still looking at the open door.

"But you have and that's all that matters," replied Jack

"I just wish Donna was here to see it," said the Doctor, softly, "she would have loved this" he added, solemnly, as he walked out of the doors and into the bright sunshine.

----------------

Jenny looked around. There was something familiar about the place. Very familiar. The city in the distance and the…no…_her_ crashed ship which she took from Messaline…just lying a short distance away.

"So, where are we?" asked Jack, as he took in the landscape.

"Thax," replied Jenny, before the Doctor could utter a reply.

"We are actually on Thax," she repeated, in disbelief.

"Yes, we are," said the Doctor, as he looked around, "or I think so anyway".

"Is this actually real?" she asked looking at him.

"Oh yes," he smiled

Jenny looked around again, "I don't remember it being this sandy when I was here,"

"Really?" asked the Doctor, looking at Jenny with a raised eyebrow, "what do you remember it being like?"

"More greener, and definitely a lot cooler," replied Jenny, as she looked into the sky, at the sun and then back to the sandy landscape.

"Really… right," replied the Doctor puzzled.

"Well, its not the most desolate place I've ever been to," remarked Jack, looking around and seeing nothing but a crashed ship and burnt earth.

"Oh, I wouldn't say its desolate," replied the Doctor, "over there," pointing towards the distant city, "is the distant city of Thax; the only one, I believe."

"They only have one city…isn't that odd," asked Jenny, looking back over at the fuzzy silhouette of the city.

"No, not really. I've known several civilisations that had only one large principle city… some encompassing an entire planets," replied the Doctor

"A planet city?"

"Oh yes, and then some as small as Cardiff."

"So is Cardiff the only city on Earth?" asked Jenny, looking at Jack. Jack laughed.

"No, no. There are many cities. There's London, which is huge and great to live in…if you know where to steer clear from. Also there's Liverpool, Edinburgh…"

"Which is a brilliant city, by the way… very beautiful, Edinburgh," interjected the Doctor, "went there a few times. Recently went with Martha. Its very big on its festivals."

"But, that's just to name a few. There are many cities, just in the UK…there are thousands of cities across Earth, in different countries, on different continents," replied Jack

"Wow," replied Jenny, "I would love to see them all."

"You will," replied the Doctor, smiling "but that's just the tip of the iceberg. There are millions, upon millions… billions, in fact… throughout the universe," he smiled, indicating towards the sky and the universe beyond, "and I promise you, you will see all of them," he said to Jenny, who instantly grinned, "even I haven't seen every single one of them," he added

"But, we will see them together?" said Jenny, softly

"Yes we will," replied the Doctor, with a small smile.

"So when are we, Doctor?" asked Jack, interrupting them as he was starting to feel a little hot under the collar, from the heat, "and why is it so damn hot!".

"It is a bit hot, isn't it. It's hard to say when we are," replied the Doctor, looking around, "but we are definitely on Thax."

"Maybe that ships logs may help," said Jack, "Maybe we should look there."

"Brilliant idea…," started the Doctor, looking over at the small ship.

"But when I crashed, all the power went offline with the engines and I don't think there's anything left…it all got destroyed," said Jenny, looking at the Doctor.

"Oh, I'm a dab hand at fixing things… especially when I have my trusty screwdriver," he said patting his left jacket pocket where it rested, "so I'm sure I can get something and anyway the quicker we get out of this heat the better," he added, looking up at the hazy sun. And without another word, headed off towards the ship, followed by Jack and Jenny.

* * *

A loud chiming of an alarm reverberated around the small bridge. A group of cloaked figures sat at the various controls; their faces and hands covered by their cloaks. The only light inside the room came from the many screens dotted around the room but also the large spotlight that was directly over the central chair that was placed on a raised platform.

A large screen flickered into life facing the central chair. A large map of the planet's surface appeared with a small dot flashing on the northern continent. None of the figures dotted around the room looked at it.

Suddenly, another cloaked figure glided inside the room with an air of authority. The door sliding closed behind him, with a soft metallic thud.

"What is it?" it demanded, as it sat in a chair in the middle of the room. Another hooded figure turned towards him.

"An unknown ship has landed on Thax, sir," it replied, turning back towards the scanner.

"What!" he exclaimed, looking at the screen, "How?"

"I don't know, sir," it replied, "it just materialised out of now where."

"Materialised? Can you tell who or what it is?" he demanded

"No sir," the second replied

"Then find out!" the commander replied heatedly, gripping onto the chairs arms.

"Yes sir."

A few moments later the second figure spoke again.

"Sir,"

"What?"

"The ship is of unknown origin. But, the scans suggest it is capable of temporal manipulation, sir," replied the second figure.

"Temporal manipulation? So it can time travel?" replied the commander, in shock.

"I believe so, sir."

"Interesting," remarked the commander, "Can you bring up a picture of this ship?"

"Not at present, sir," replied the second figure.

The commander sat in silence, pondering what to do next. Maybe they could steal it and use it for themselves.

"Are there any life signs on the planet?" he asked, looking intently at the flashing dot on the screen.

"Scanning," began the second figure, as its arms danced over the panel in front of it.

"Yes, there are three life signs, sir… close to the temporal ship. Two humanoid males and a humanoid female," it replied

"Are they armed? Are they alone?" asked the commander, moving forward in his seat.

"One is armed but the others are not and they are alone on the planet," replied the second figure, "as far as I can tell, sir,"

"And they haven't detected us?"

"No, sir,"

"Good. I will go and investigate and rid us of these interfering beings," the commander replied, getting to its feet and walking from the room. The second figure as well as some others turned and watched him go.

The commander walked quickly to his ships cargo bay. As he entered it, he immediately saw a small triangular ship sitting proudly in the middle of the bay. There were work crews around it, refueling and making it space worthy. To his right was a large weapons compartment full of pulse rifles and handguns. The commander took two of each and proceeded to his ship. The work crews looked at him but didn't question him.

"Is it ready?" he asked the nearest engineer, gruffly.

"Yes, sir," they replied, with a slight squeak.

"Good," he replied as he walked towards his ship and up the ramp. The door automatically closed as he crossed the threshold. The work crews scattered in every direction in preparation for the launch.

The commander placed the guns inside a secure hold and proceeded towards the cock pit and sat at the controls. He started the pre-launch sequence.

"Control, Fighter one requesting permission to launch," he said into a nearby communicator.

"This is control, you have permission," a voice replied

"Glad to hear it… going to stealth mode… engaging cloak," he replied, as he pressed the controls and the ship rose from the floor of the bay and headed towards the bay doors. He pressed a few more buttons and a long hum, accompanied by the cock pits lights dimming, indicated to the ships invisibility cloak engaging.

"Understood, good hunting, sir," replied the same voice.

The ship moved closer towards the bay doors and into to the darkness of space. As he turned towards the planet Thax, he looked out of the cockpit window and saw nothing but dark space. He knew the ship was there but it was also under a cloak. With one last look, he moved towards the planet and towards the unwelcome intruders.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Doctor, Jenny and Jack finally reached the small battered ship. The walk had been tough for them all, even though it was a small distance from the TARDIS. What made it a little more unbearable was that the heat seemed it was getting a little hotter.

"Aw, how sweet," remarked the Doctor as he looked at the small ship, "it's so tiny," he added, grinning. He touched the surface of the ship, and immediately took his hand away, like it had been burnt. Well, it nearly had.

"And hot," he remarked, looking at his hand, "oww," he added, shaking it.

Jenny and Jack, just looked on in amusement.

"Ever heard of the saying, never touch metal that's been in the sun too long, Doctor?" teased Jack, crossing his arms in amusement.

The Doctor turned to him, not amused, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Coz it'll be hot," finished Jack, with a grin.

"Yes, thanks Jack. You finished?" dismissed the Doctor, heatedly, turning back towards Jenny's ship.

Jack laughed.

"So do you think you can fix it?" asked Jenny, finally, as she walked over towards the Doctor and stood next to him. He turned to her.

"I don't know until I look at the computer and find out how bad everything is. But I should think so," he smiled, then looked at the partially damaged ship, "how do you get into it anyway?"

"A door over here," replied Jenny, walking towards the opposite side of the ship. As they went around, they past the engines. The Doctor immediately rushed to them and quickly opened a service hatch on the side it, using his coat as protection against the hot metal. Immediately, a plume of sparks flew out.

"Whoa!" cried the Doctor, as he tried to take cover from the sparks. Smoke billowed from the open panel.

"Doc, you alright?" cried Jack as he rushed to the Doctors side.

"I'm ok, no harm done," replied the Doctor, as he checked for any burn marks, "Although, that's not what I can say for this."

The Doctor batted away the remains of the smoke and took a closer look. It was a fusion engine, like the ship on Messaline. He immediately saw the problem. One half of the engine had been crushed and destroyed, but he could see no apparent leak but that didn't mean there wasn't one. But one thing it didn't look like was damage from the crash landing. Well, not entirely. Something else had impacted it. But what?

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the area surrounding the ship for any radiation but luckily found nothing. Hopefully it would stay that way.

He scanned the rest of the ship for any more damage. The front of the ship had been damaged beyond repair, crushed by the impact. The computer, he couldn't guess, although he hoped it was still intact. The engines could be repaired but with the damage throughout the rest of the ship, there seemed to be no point.

"I don't think this ship is going to fly again," remarked Jack, standing beside the Doctor looking into the hatch, bringing him out of his thoughts, "but haven't you got tools and spares on the TARDIS to fix it?"

"The TARDIS isn't a warehouse you know," replied the Doctor, looking back at the engine, replacing his sonic screwdriver.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you must have something you can use?" said Jack

"Maybe," replied the Doctor.

He stepped away from the damaged engines and walked over to where Jenny was waiting. Jack closely following.

Jenny stood near to an open doorway, which led into the ship, through some kind of small hold. Jenny led them in. It was dark and thankfully, cooler. It took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust.

After the Doctors eyes had adjusted, he immediately saw a battered cargo hold which had a small doorway leading to what only could be the cockpit. He turned to Jack and Jenny.

"You guys stay here, while I go and see if anything works."

"No complaints from me," replied Jack as he sat down, resting his back against the ships hull.

"But, don't you need me to help you with it?" asked Jenny, surprised, taking a step forward towards the cockpit.

"No… I'm sure fusion engines haven't changed that much in a few months, plus I'm brilliant at computers so it shouldn't be too difficult… just stay here with Jack, I shouldn't be too long," replied the Doctor, "oh, but could you look after my coat?" he added, taking off his long coat and handing it to Jenny.

"Thanks," he added, as he turned and entered the cockpit, leaving a stunned Jenny behind him.

----------------

The landing onto the planet's surface was relatively normal but one thing that put the pilot on alert was the amount of dust and sand that was being chucked up by the ships engines. Although, the ship was still cloaked, the amount of sand being blown up would indicate his immediate arrival to anyone that was watching but with any luck the three trespassers would only think it was a sandstorm and think nothing more.

The three trespassers had now moved to the derelict spacecraft that had crashed onto the planet before he and his comrades had attacked and taken over the planet. But, before total control could be established, the Thaxolians destroyed their portals, because they knew that the Dama had wanted them in order to conquer the rest of the known universe. This resulted in the planet being turned partially into a dust bowl and the inhabitants of the only city of the Thax being wiped out. The only reason why the city itself was left untouched was that it was at the center of the wave of destruction. They had also lost several battalions in the initial explosion.

Once the ship was secure onto the surface, the pilot secured the brakes, keeping the ship on the ground. He looked at the screen again and saw that the trespassers had remained at the ship. He couldn't think what they were doing. It didn't matter. It just made locating them all the much easier and the less time he spent on the planets surface the better.

----------------

Jack and Jenny sat in the small hold of the ship, waiting for the Doctor to try and get the craft working again. It was warm in the small space but a hell of a lot cooler than it was outside.

The whole ship creaked and groaned as the heat from the planets sun expanded the metal inside the hull. Suddenly, there was a loud roar coming from outside, like a ship was landing on the surface. Jack turned to Jenny.

"Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she asked, puzzled.

"I thought I heard something like a ship landing outside," replied Jack. Jenny tried to listen out to hear any sound but heard nothing.

"I don't hear anything," she exclaimed. Jack didn't say anything. He rose from where he was sitting and slowly crouched at the door and put his head around the ships door, trying to have a look outside.

"What are you doing?" asked Jenny, from beside him.

"Trying to see whatever or whoever made that sound," he replied, turning towards her. He turned back and tried to see any further sign of movement outside. All he could see was blown sand rising into the sky, blown by whatever was out there. He couldn't see what was doing it and thought it could be just a sand storm. He sighed.

"What can you see?" asked Jenny, worriedly

"Nothing," he said, "Absolutely nothing but blown sand," he added, as he pulled out his vortex manipulator and tried to scan the area but found nothing conclusive. He sighed again.

"Can you get anything on your scanner?" he asked Jenny. Jenny immediately took out the device the Thaxolians had given her. She opened it and scanned the area and got nothing.

"There's nothing out there," she said, finally after a few moments.

"Maybe its just a sand storm," muttered Jack, absently. He took another look outside but now the sand that had been blown up was now starting to settle. Jack couldn't see anything that could have blown it up. He sighed and sat back down, resting his head on the cool metal wall. His head raced through what it could have been but he found he had more questions than answers. Jenny looked at him.

"What do you think it could be?" she asked, looking at his face for any clues of possible danger.

"I don't know but I think we should keep our eyes peeled for anything," Jack replied, turning to look at her.

From the cockpit, the sound of the buzz of the Doctors sonic screwdriver could be heard followed by the sound of a blown circuit and the sound of the Doctor swearing. Both of the turned, looking at the cockpit door.

"Doctor, you alright in there?" called Jack

"I'm fine, thank you," came the heated reply.

"Ok, just checking," he replied.

A few more mumbles could be heard, followed by the sound of the sonic screwdriver.

A few minutes later, Jenny broke the silence again.

"So, do you think that there's something out there?"

"Like I said, I don't know but we should keep watch for anything out of the ordinary," he replied. Jenny nodded and sat back, then a moment later turned back to Jack.

"Do you think we should tell Dad?"

"Could do, but not right now," he finished as another loud bang from the cockpit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Doctor? You done yet?"

"Almost," replied the Doctor, cheerfully

The Doctor sat inside the cockpit of Jenny's battered ship, the one she had taken from Messaline. It had been tough going trying to get the computer back online. Jenny really hadn't been lying about it being damaged in the crash. The Doctor had hoped that it had just lost power and the computers memory was still intact. Hopefully he would soon find out but it was just taking a little more time than he first thought.

He bent down for the umpteenth time below the controls of the little craft and started to fiddle with the wires beneath it. Taking out his glasses and screwdriver, he started work.

After what seemed like an hour, the sound of the computer powering up, making the Doctor grin.

"Ah Ha!" he cried, as he sat up and saw the displays flashing at him, "We have lift off!"

The Doctor took his glasses off and turned off the sonic screwdriver and put both back into his jacket pocket which was now hung behind the pilots chair. He sat down and began the optimistic search for any files that may have survived.

"You done it?" asked Jack from behind him.

"Oh, yes," grinned the Doctor, as he turned to look at Jack then tuned back and bent over the controls.

"And?"

"And, I'm searching for anything that may have survived," said the Doctor

"How did you-" gasped Jenny, as she looked around the now humming cockpit

"Didn't I say I was brilliant," the Doctor, grinned at her. Jenny laughed, grinning like a cheshire cat.

After a few moments, the Doctor found what was left of the ships computer system but it wasn't much. To be truthful, it was really bleak. The crash had destroyed most of the systems but a strange explosion had almost wiped out the rest, including one of the ships engines.

"Jenny?" asked the Doctor, while he still looked at the computer screen.

"Yes,"

"Do you remember any explosions happening while you were on Thax?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, nothing," replied the Doctor, quickly.

"Doctor, what have you found?" asked Jack, trying to look at the screen.

The Doctor sat looking at the screen, not answering. He looked closer at the data the screen was showing him.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor jerked at the sudden urgency in the voice.

"What? Oh, yes," he replied, "what I have found is there's an entry here that there was an explosion, resulting in an energy wave which, according to this, wiped out half of the planet,"

"An energy wave?" replied Jack, incredulously

"From where? When?" asked Jenny

"I'm not sure," replied the Doctor. His fingers flew over the many buttons that dotted surface.

"I can't get any exact details… only that it originated from the city…,"

"The city?"

"I know, strange isn't it," replied the Doctor,

"And, does it say when it happened?" asked Jack

"Well…," began the Doctor as he bent closer to the console as he worked.

"That's not right," remarked the Doctor, a few moments later, his hands working furiously over the lit console.

"What's not right?" asked Jack, trying to look at the console, over the Doctors shoulder. Jenny just stood there in silence; a worried looked etched over her face.

"Come on, work!" cried the Doctor, as he slammed his fist down onto the console, making Jenny jump.

"Doctor, what's not right?"

The Doctor sighed.

"The date?" sighed the Doctor

"What about it?" asked Jack

"The computer's telling me that the energy wave was produced over two years ago," explained the Doctor

"Two years? But how?" asked Jenny,

"I don't know," answered the Doctor,

"It only seemed like a day or so since I was last here," said Jenny, in disbelief

"Yes, but that's portals for you," replied the Doctor, turning his seat towards both Jenny and Jack.

"What?" asked Jenny

"Portals are doorways through space, as well as, time," he explained, "transporting people instantly from one destination to another."

"Yes, I know that," replied Jenny

"But what you don't know is that they use enormous amounts of power to do this because they have to break through and keep open these gaps in the vortex, hence the pictures of the destinations you can see. Mere glimpses." replied the Doctor

"But the Thaxolians had several of them as well as the one I used," said Jenny

"Which only means they had a lot of power at their disposal,"

"What inside the city?" asked Jenny

"Possibly," replied the Doctor

"But what would happen if they got destroyed or something?" she asked.

"All hell breaks loose," muttered Jack.

"What?"

"What he means is that once the portals are broken, the energy is released all at once in a wave moving in all directions, laying waste to everything it touches until it finally escapes out into space and away from the planet," explained the Doctor, grimly

"And that's what happened here?"

"Yes," replied the Doctor

"But what about the city? Didn't you say it originated from there?"

"Yes,"

"Then why is it still standing and why did my ship survive?"

"I don't know," began the Doctor, "I have to have a look at what's left of the portals and the computers to find out," he added

"Can't you do that inside the TARDIS?" asked Jack

"I wont be able to get a full picture of what happened, which I can only get from the computers inside the city," replied the Doctor

"And how do you know they still work?" asked Jenny

"I don't, but I'm thinking that if the city has survived then maybe the computers have too," he replied

"That's a pretty big assumption, Doctor," said Jack

"But its the only one we've got, Jack, unless you've got anything better," retorted the Doctor, standing up, putting on his jacket. Jack didn't say anything.

"Right, off to the city then," said the Doctor, cheerfully, taking a step towards the cargo area and towards the exit.

Jenny and Jack followed close behind him. Jenny was trying to catch Jacks eye to remind him to tell the Doctor what happened while he had been in the cockpit. She finally managed it but immediately Jack refused, still believing that it was nothing more than a sand storm although he would keep an eye out for anything. The Doctor noticed Jenny gesturing towards Jack.

"Whats the matter?" he asked, immediately turning around standing in the doorway leading out of the ship. He looked at Jenny, then at Jack. Jenny looked towards Jack but he seemed to be ignoring her.

"Nothing," smiled Jack,

"You sure?"

"Positive,"

The Doctor kept looking at Jack. Then he turned away, "Right then, lets go,"

* * *

The Commander sat in his chair, watching the screen that dominated the small cockpit of his ship. He had been watching it for a while now. Watching it for any movement of the three trespassers he had been sent to locate and eradicate.

He had followed their movements as they had made their way from their ship, towards a derelict craft that had crashed onto the planet before the mass devastation that followed.

And for a few hours now they had stayed there. He couldn't tell what they been doing inside but he could imagine. Now, they were heading towards the city. Now was his chance to follow them, trap them and rid them from this planet and capture their strange ship.

He quickly moved out of his seat and towards the outer hatch of his ship. He made sure he had everything he needed; stun guns, pulse guns, etc… he then switch on his invisibility cloak, raised his hood over his head and set off into the bright, hot, harsh and barren surface heading after his unsuspecting prey.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The commander headed straight for the temporal ship that his own ship had picked up, The one thing he should do before following the trespassers was to gather data on their ship in order for it to be analysed while he was chasing the strangers.

He had to know whether it was any used to them and more importantly if they could use it for themselves.

He stopped in front of the strange ship. It was in the shape of a blue box. It had strange markings running around the top of it and windows that seemed to glow separately from the suns light. But before he even touched it, he had to check that the strangers were not making their way back towards him. Luckily, for him and unlucky for them, they weren't. They were still at the derelict spacecraft and didn't look like moving for quite sometime.

He focused back onto the ship and took out his scanner. The results that came back to him looked strange, It seemed to have a massive power source within it, which on closer inspection, was nothing like he had ever seen in his life. But that wasn't it. The energy signature the device collected looked organic somehow. It was weird. What was going on here?

He reached out with his gloved hand and tried to push what looked like a door in order to look inside. But it wouldn't budge. He tried harder but nothing happened. He thought to open fire on it, but that would damage it and it wasn't any used to him damaged.

Instead he walked around the ship, finishing his scans. He reached for a communicator and signaled his ship.

"Sir," came the reply

"I have scans of the intruders ship and I am sending them to you now," replied the commander as he sent the files. He looked down and a message of 'transfer complete' flashed onto the screen.

"Scans received, sir," came the reply again

"Good, I want you to analyse the results and tell me what you find," replied the commander

"Yes, sir,"

"Where are the intruders now?"

"They are heading towards the Thaxolians city, sir,"

The Commander ended the link, pocketed the device and set off after the strangers.

* * *

It seemed like they had been walking for hours but it was just the oppressive heat playing tricks on his mind, from both the sun beaming down and the sandy terrain reflecting it back. It also didn't help that the city that they were trying to get to seemed to be getting further and further away. Jack just wished the sun would either set, that is to say, if it did set at all or the city would stay were it was and let them reach it.

Stay where it was? What was he thinking? The city wasn't moving, he was. It was then that Jack realised how effected he was. He shook his head trying to dispel the fuzziness in his mind and tried to focus on what he was doing.

He looked back at the city and to his surprise it was closer. Considerably closer. He could now see three small pylons coming out of the three towers of the city, which were surrounded by three smaller buildings hugging around their perimeters.

They were also made of a slate like material, making the whole complex look ominous and unwelcoming as well as giving a feeling of majesty and splendour.

Deep down though, Jack didn't like it. He couldn't put his finger on why. Maybe it was the effect of what happened here that constantly reminded him of the ominous feeling and suspicion he felt inside Jenny's ship. He could have sworn he had heard a ship landing close to them. He stopped and turned and looked to see if he could see anything moving behind him.

All he could see was the heat irradiating from the sandy ground and the blinding beige light of the surrounding sky. He took out his wrist device and scanned for anything that might be there. Again, he found nothing.

He looked back towards the Doctor and Jenny, who were still walking towards the citadel, oblivious he had stopped.

In a last ditched effort to calm the feeling of someone watching, Jack looked harder towards the TARDIS and Jenny's ship and in the far distance he saw a shape, an outline of thing or someone moving. Immediately, he shouted for the Doctor.

"Doctor, I think we have company!"

"What?" exclaimed the Doctor, turning around and looking at Jack, with his hand over his eyes. Jenny did the same.

"I think I saw something," said Jack, "I don't think we are alone on the planet."

"Where? Where did you see it?" asked the Doctor, quickly walking towards Jack, shortly stopping beside him.

"Over there," replied Jack, pointing to just beyond Jenny's partially destroyed ship. The Doctor looked out to where Jack was pointing but could see nothing but desert and broken ship. He turned to look at Jack.

"What did you see?" he asked, in a curious but serious tone.

"It looked like a glimmer, like the heat was rebounding off something. Something moving," replied Jack.

The Doctor looked back towards the sandy ground but still saw nothing.

"Maybe it was just a mirage or heat coming from the ground," suggested the Doctor."

"Give me a break, Doctor. I would know if it was a mirage or heat. I know what I saw and what I saw was a glimmer of something. Maybe something rebounding off some kind of force field," replied Jack heatedly, rounding on the Doctor. The Doctor automatically was on the defensive.

"Ok, Ok. You saw something. I believe you. But, whatever it is, its not there or not moving," replied the Doctor. He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the area.

"But, whatever it is or was, its not coming up on any scans. Maybe its best if we speed up our pace to the city, get out of the sun and if there is anything out there, anything at all, then maybe it will follow us and maybe we can do something about it," replied the Doctor.

When Jack didn't move, the Doctor took his arm and tried to lead him away. Eventually, Jack gave up the search and succumbed to the Doctors persistence and all three quickened their pace towards the city.

Eventually, they reached the city and entered through he main gateway into the central building. The darkness greeted them, accompanied by a drop in temperature which was welcome on their skin.

Immediately, the Doctor took a torch out of his coat pocket and shone it around them. They were in a large lobby. There were no chairs or tables around them, indicating people may have used the space at one time. There were two lines of tubing, going around the walls. One at the top of the wall snaked around the top of the door. The other was nearer to the floor.

They looked like tubes similar to those florescent lights used on Earth. The Doctor suspected that it was the same idea here, although as he panned around the room he couldn't see a fuse box of any kind.

"Any lights in this place?" asked Jacks voice out of the darkness.

"Yes but they're not working," replied the Doctor

"Not even a light switch?" replied Jack, disbelievingly

"Not what I can see, no. Must be part of the main circuits which should be somewhere around here," replied the Doctor, panning around the room again, following where the tube lighting led. He soon found two doorways leading in two opposite directions.

"Ah, now we are getting somewhere," he exclaimed, grinning

"But where do they lead?" asked Jenny, looking from one to another then at the Doctor

He looked at her.

"Do you remember?" asked the Doctor, "from your time before?"

"Not really. I was still suffering from crash and the Thaxolians just lead me to where the portals were," replied Jenny, "sorry" she added

"Don't worry," replied the Doctor, warmly, "anyway if we did know then it would take the fun out of it all. Wouldn't it, Jack?" added the Doctor, turning to look at Jack.

"Would it?" replied Jack, then with prompting from the Doctor, "I mean, yes it would,"

The Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes and turned back to the two doorways. He took out his sonic screwdriver and panned around the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Jenny, watching him

"I'm trying to find the nearest power source and follow its signal to figure out which way is best to go," replied the Doctor. On that cue, Jack activated his wrist device. He instantly linked into the computer mainframe.

"Well, at least the computer memory is still intact," he remarked, making the Doctor turn to him.

"What? Can you get a map of the entire complex?" asked the Doctor, turning off and pocketing the sonic screwdriver and moved towards Jack and looked at the small screen displaying some sort of miniature map.

"Brilliant," remarked the Doctor, "can you project it so we can all see it?"

Jack pressed a few more buttons and suddenly the entire map fizzled into the air, the blue light lighting up the room.

A few minutes later, they were all walking down the right hand corridor, Jack leading, and the Doctor bringing up the rear.

As the walked, the Doctor still couldn't find anything like a fuse box. The tubes which were the lights kept running into the darkness and the silence, well, apart from the sounds of their foots, the silence was almost deafening.

There was no sound of life apart from themselves. Not even a mouse, well if the Thax kept mice that is. There weren't any rooms along the corridor either. No hints to what the main use of this section was. But, one thing was screaming at them. That was that everything seem to be undamaged, well, if you didn't count the lack of lights. That just proved and added to the Doctors theory, the wave that emanated from the complex left everything inorganic untouched and everything else, the people, the vegetation, everything was incinerated.

The burning question to be answered was what caused this to happen?

He just hoped that the answer would show itself soon.


End file.
